<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marvelous Booty Call by MarvelMaster616</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704627">Marvelous Booty Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616'>MarvelMaster616</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "The Life of Captain Marvel." Carol is in a bad place. After learning the truth about her Kree heritage, she's in need of comfort. And she just happens to find it in your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Spider-Man/Captain Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marvelous Booty Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Marvelous Booty Call</strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p>
  <strong> AN: The following is a one-shot that takes place shortly after the events of The Life of Captain Marvel. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Disclaimer: I don’t own Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel, Captain Marvel, or Spider-Man. I am making no money off of this. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue. </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘These mean inner thoughts or psychic communication.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> Warning: This story contains graphic depiction of sex. If you not comfortable with that, I don’t recommend reading this. As always, I welcome and encourage feedback or comments. Please post them on the fanfiction website or send them to me directly via email. Either way is fine. Enjoy! </strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p>
  <strong>New York</strong>
</p><p>“I’m half-human. I’m half-Kree. My mother just died. And I’ve run out of asteroids to punch. It’s official. I’m a fucking mess.”</p><p>Those harsh truths had loomed over Carol “Captain Marvel” Danvers for the past several days. She’d just lost her mother to a Kree assassin. That was <em>after</em> she found out that her mother was secretly a Kree warrior who’d come to Earth, fell in love, and chose the life of a caring mother instead of an inter-stellar warrior. It was a lot to take in, even for someone who rubbed shoulders with the Avengers and fought hostile aliens every other week.</p><p>On the surface, she held herself together. She hadn’t said much at her mother’s funeral, which Tony Stark paid for in full. She spent a good chunk of time with her brother in Maine, taking care of her mother’s affairs and supporting one another. She tried to return to the Avengers, just to do something other than mourn. Captain America <em>ordered</em> her to take a sabbatical. Tony opted to enforce it. Her best friend, Jessica Drew, even threatened to stage an intervention.</p><p>In her experience, whenever all her friends agreed that strongly, it was a sign.</p><p>They offered their love and support, but Carol opted to go it alone, as she often did. In hindsight, that wasn’t very smart. Every day she spent away from her friends and teammates felt like another step in the wrong direction.</p><p>She knew she was on the brink. It was 10:30 at night and storm clouds had just rolled in over New York City. As the winds picked up and the air got colder, she stood on a rooftop not far from her apartment that overlooked the nearest bar. For an alcoholic, that was not a good situation.</p><p>
  <em> ‘I could fall off the wagon and everyone would understand. My mom just died. I found out I’m half-Kree. I’ll never have a better excuse. There’s nothing stopping me from flying down, walking up to the bartender, and asking for a bottle of cheap whisky. Hell, being an Avenger, he’d pick up the tab.’ </em>
</p><p>The thought of drowning her sorrows in hard liquor, seeking that sweet escape she once chased so recklessly, had so much appeal. The temptation was there. It was undeniably strong. Fighting it felt like fighting the pull of Thanos. She’d rather confront the entire Kree armada rather than have this old fight. It was the one battle she never rushed to confront.</p><p>Still in her Captain Marvel uniform, she clenched her fists in a mix of anger and frustration. The fact she’d entertained taking a drink, destroying years of sobriety, made Carol want to punch herself. She hated feeling so broken. She was an Avenger. She flew higher, further, and faster than anyone dared. How could she possibly feel so low?</p><p>
  <em> ‘No. I won’t be that pathetic. Mom wouldn’t want that. My dad might laugh at it, but fuck him and his drunken sense of humor. I’m Captain goddamn Marvel! I’m better than this! This isn’t going to break me. I won’t let it! I just wish I didn’t feel so…lost.’ </em>
</p><p>Carol turned away from the bar, but didn’t leave the rooftop. More cold air swept in as the storm clouds above darkened the sky even more. She hugged her shoulders, but not due to the cold. For a while, she just took deep, calming breaths. She tried purging such toxic thoughts from her mind. It proved harder than punching asteroids into the sun.</p><p>She briefly considered flying into space again. At least there, it was quiet and empty. However, the idea of feeling distant from a world she now felt detached from didn’t seem healthy. It left her torn and frustrated. She needed something to help her cope, which didn’t involve succumbing to alcoholism again.</p><p>“Hey there, Captain Sparklefist,” came an unexpected, but familiar voice. “You waiting for someone? Or do you just enjoy muggy city air as much as I do?”</p><p>Carol cracked the smallest of grins. Had anyone else greeted her like that, she’d have blasted them through the nearest brick wall. Since the person in this case was Spider-Man – also known as Peter Parker to a select few Avengers – she gave him a pass. It was just how he carried himself. It might have been annoying, but it was sometimes refreshing.</p><p>“Hey Spidey,” Carol greeted. “What brings you here? Run out of purse snatchers and goblin gangs to beat up?”</p><p>“They’re having an off-night. I think this lousy weather is keeping them inside,” said the quippy wall-crawler. “That, or they’re waiting for me to make <em>another</em> billion-dollar company that they can destroy.”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard about that. You gonna give them the satisfaction?</p><p>“For the chance at an apartment with reliable hot water? I just might. But let’s not get too off-topic, here. I’m just the guy swinging by who’s behind on his rent. You’re the one who’s been worrying the hell out of everyone at Avengers Tower.”</p><p>Carol rolled her eyes and muttered a string of curses under her breath.</p><p>“I swear to God,” she said. “If Tony or Jess sent you to…”</p><p>“They didn’t!” he said quickly as he landed right next to her. “I’ve been following one too many group texts, but I’m here by myself. I know we haven’t hung out much that one failed date we had. But still…I’m worried.”</p><p>He sounded sincere. Carol was still convinced that Tony and Jessica were plotting an intervention. If they were, they doubted they would enlist Spider-Man. He was notoriously unreliable outside a battle. He also couldn’t lie worth a damn to any woman he dated. Even though theirs had been a single date that didn’t go anywhere, it was more than enough for him.</p><p>Sincere or not, Carol still avoided him. She only returned his gaze when he removed his mask to face her. For Spider-Man, who still made a concerted effort to hide his civilian identity, that was a big deal. It gave weigh to his concern.</p><p>“I heard about what happened,” he said in an empathic tone. “The Kree, your mom, the whole thing about you being part alien…there are just no words. It’s a special kind of terrible.”</p><p>“And yet, everyone keeps trying to say the right things,” Carol said, “as though a few heartfelt pep talks is all I need to get back to form.”</p><p>“Yeah, no. It <em>doesn’t</em> work like that. Not when a loved one dies,” said Peter, his experience on such matters showing.</p><p>“Are you still going to try?”</p><p>“Of course not. I want to help, but I don’t do miracles. That’s Dr. Strange’s thing.”</p><p>“Funny, he offered me <em>comfort</em> tea the other day. I almost sucker punched him.”</p><p>“Well, I was going to let you hit me, but I’ve seen you go toe-to-toe with the Hulk. I prefer to keep my bones intact.”</p><p>He was trying to lighten the mood, which he often did. It didn’t earn much of a smile, but it did ease the tension somewhat.</p><p>Carol kept hugging her shoulders, looking away from Peter as she began pacing around the rooftop. The weather conditions worsened, as if to reflect her solemn mood. The gusts got colder and thunder echoed from the clouds above. It was going to be a long, stormy evening. It nicely reflected the current state of her soul.</p><p>In that dark mentality, she took a deep breath and sighed. Then, she finally let herself vent.</p><p>“I hate this! I fucking hate all of this!” Carol yelled out into the night. “All these years, I thought I knew myself. I thought I knew where I came form, who I was, and how I got here. It wasn’t ideal, but it made sense to me. My dad was a drunken asshole. My mom was a loyal wife who stayed with him. I was just a girl who ran head-first into this rough-and-tumble world. I just happened to come out with superpowers.”</p><p>It was a gross simplification of the life she once had, but at least it made sense. It now seemed like a lifetime ago. There was a lot more she could’ve said about it, but she chose not to. She just kept ranting and Spider-Man kept listening.</p><p>“Then, I find out I’m <em>not</em> just a girl. I’m half-human, half-Kree…roots on one world with ties to another. I’ve got people on both who hate my guts, but now they have even more reasons.”</p><p>“People will always find reasons to hate you. Aliens too,” Peter said. “Although, I’ve yet to find an alien that channels it like J. Jonah Jameson.”</p><p>“It’s not the hate that bothers me most,” Carol went on. “Before, I still had all those critical personal ties. No matter how high I flew, those ties kept me anchored. My mother, my friends, my teammates…hell, even my ex’s made sure I never lost perspective.”</p><p>“I know my part on that is very minor here, but that doesn’t have to change,” Peter said.</p><p>“Except now, I <em>don’t</em> feel anchored. I <em>don’t</em> have that perspective anymore. Everything’s been broken…shattered…thrown out of whack. Call it whatever you want. I just…nothing makes sense anymore. I’m so messed up inside. I hate feeling this way, but I…I don’t even know where to begin.”</p><p>Carol stopped herself there. She also stopped pacing, but kept breathing heavily as she stared out over the rooftop. Peter hadn’t moved an inch. He just stood by the ledge with her, looking at her with those concerned eyes that few outside the Avengers got to see. She hadn’t appreciated that look when they want on their date. She certainly needed it now.</p><p>They remained in a tense silence for a while, the only noise coming from the traffic below and the cold gusts of wind. She could tell Peter wanted to say something. He’d usually crack a joke at this point to clear the air, but he held back. Instead, he just took a step closer, reached over, and placed his hand atop hers. It was a small gesture, but it still carried a great deal of meaning.</p><p>“Carol, I know you’re hurting. And I want to give you the best possible advice right now,” he said, “but I can’t pretend I know what that is. And that’s coming from someone with two dead parents and a dead uncle.”</p><p>“I still appreciate the empathy,” Carol said with a restless sigh.</p><p>“That only goes so far too,” Peter continued. “I’ve dealt with enough soul-crushing heartbreak in my life to know when others can only do so much for you. They can be there. They can support you. They can love you. But at the end of the day, the burden is still on you. And bearing it still sucks…a lot.”</p><p>His voice took on a more emotional undertone. It sounded like he was making this personal. For someone like her – a woman he didn’t know that well beyond a date and a few team-ups – that was somewhat jarring.</p><p>She still didn’t push him away. She even moved in a little closer. Some of that was due to the cold air, but that didn’t keep it from feeling personal to her, as well. Such close, intimate proximity to the young man triggered other feelings as well – including the kind not often associated with consoling a mere acquaintance.</p><p>“This is usually the part where I try to say something smart, but end up saying something really stupid,” he said. “So, I’m just going to tell you to choose for yourself how you’ll bear that burden. And whatever you choose…well, we might have only gone on one date, but it was enough to convince me you know what’s right.”</p><p>Carol was somewhat taken aback. She’d been bracing for him to offer some kind of heartfelt advice, not unlike what the rest of her friends had offered. Whether it was sentimental words or a shoulder to cry on, it all seemed so generic. Even when they listened, it still felt like they were just going through the motions.</p><p>That made what Peter Parker offered so refreshing. He wasn’t following the same script. He dared to give her a choice in how she coped with her collapsing world. It could be as reckless or responsible as she wanted. There was power in that. It led her to consider the options before her.</p><p>For a brief moment, Carol turned back to the bar on the street below. She still tempted to fall off the wagon and take comfort in old demons. She quickly turned back to Peter, who kept looking at her with those caring eyes of his. In that moment, she made a choice.</p><p>“Peter,” Carol said, “I know what I want to do now.”</p><p>“Great! What is it?” he asked.</p><p>“I want to fuck you tonight,” she said a serious, yet sincere tone. “I want to fly you to my apartment, get naked, and fuck. Not as part of a date or anything. Just sex…simple, meaningless.”</p><p>She gave Peter a moment to react. Naturally, he was shocked, as most men would be if offered a night of consequence-free sex. She would’ve laughed hysterically at the look on his face if she weren’t so serious. She even moved in closer, drawing him into an intimate embrace, allowing their bodies to touch through their skin-tight outfits.</p><p>It helped make clear to him that she meant what she said. It probably wasn’t the healthiest or most responsible choice she could’ve made, but it was hers to make.</p><p>“Um…I’m tempted to ask if you’re really sure,” he said, “but I tend to say dumb things when I’m tempted.”</p><p>“Then, don’t,” Carol said, pressing her thigh up against his groin to help emphasize her point. “Believe me when I say that this is what I want. This is how I want to deal with my issues tonight.”</p><p>“Far be it from me to doubt a beautiful women with the strength to punch asteroids,” said Peter, “I’m just going to shut up now.”</p><p>“That, Spidey, is the smartest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”</p><p>In a moment that sealed her decision, she kissed Peter on the lips, right there on the rooftop. Her body was drawn to his, the warmth of their flesh turning basic desires into something more intense.</p><p>Fueled by that feeling, Carol cast aside any lingering doubt. They were finally on the same page. They were going to do this. She was going to have sex with Peter Parker – simple, uncomplicated sex. She didn’t expect it to fix her problems. She didn’t expect it to make her mother’s death hurt any less. She just needed a reprieve. A good romp with a good man was just the quickest way to get to it.</p><p>After sharing an extended kiss, in which Carol utilized plenty of tongue, she took his hand and flew him straight to her apartment. It was a short flight. Peter didn’t protest her holding him by the waist as they soared across the night sky. She was saving him the cost of web fluid <em>and</em> giving him guilt-free sex. He was smart enough to stay quiet for once.</p><p>As soon as they arrived at her apartment, they landed on the small balcony that often acted as a take-off point for when she flew off. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Carol led Peter inside with increasing urgency. Once indoors, she removed his mask entirely and kissed him again.</p><p>This time, it was more impassioned. She threw her arms around him and he did the same, wrapping one another in a heated embrace. In addition to the tongue-heavy kiss, she rubbed her thigh up against his crotch, sending a clear signal. He got the message. She could already feel a hardness within those skin-tight pants of his. If he could reach inside her panties, he’d feel her pussy getting wetter by the second.</p><p>“The bedroom,” Carol managed to say.</p><p>“Lead the way,” Peter replied, already short of breath.</p><p>Still locked in a heated embrace, Carol led the charge, as she so often did. Peter willingly followed, stepping over Chewie’s litterbox and loosening his costume in the process. As soon as they made it into the bedroom, Carol kicked the door shut and practically pushed him towards the bed. Along the way, she removed the top part of his costume, revealing the nicely toned body of the wall-crawler.</p><p>“You’ve been working out,” she commented.</p><p>“Been in a lot of nasty fights,” Peter quipped.</p><p>“Then, you might need this as much as me.”</p><p>With a lurid grin, Carol escalated her focused foreplay. They arrived at the foot of her bed where she sat him down. Then, as he kicked off his boots, she briefly broke the embrace to remove her Captain Marvel uniform. She didn’t do some elaborate striptease. This wasn’t meant to be romantic or seductive. This was just sex, a simple booty call between two people comfortable getting naked together.</p><p>That didn’t stop Peter from leaning back on his arms and admiring her semi-nude form. After peeling off her skin-tight uniform, composed of exotic Kree fabric, she stood before him in a simple pair of bra and panties. They weren’t even the sexy kind. She bought them on sale a month ago at a box store. Appreciating his affectionate gaze, Carol showed her appreciation as well.</p><p>With a seductive glance worthy of the Enchantress, she slipped onto his lap and straddled his waist. They met in another kiss, this time made hotter by her grinding her pelvis against his. Peter leaned back further, the growing bulge in his pants becoming more pronounced.</p><p>As they made out with increasingly erotic intent, Carol undid the clasp of her bra and removed it. Once her breasts came tumbling out, she welcomed Peter to appreciate them. She even helped out, grabbing his head and burying his face between them.</p><p>“There! A little motorboating to set the tone.” she said intently.</p><p>“Mmm…my kind of tone,” Peter said.</p><p>He got the message. That goofy, juvenile look on his face made it clear. This was going to be <em>that</em> kind of sex. It couldn’t be too crude, but it couldn’t be too elaborate, either. It just had to be effective.</p><p>Having set the mood, Carol guided Peter up the bed. They didn’t bother with the covers. They just kept kissing, touching, and grinding, making out in a heated succession of erotic gestures. Carol had always been fond of such fervent foreplay. It got her extra wet and this was no exception. She could already feel her hot juices soaking her panties. Peter’s arousal soon matched hers, as evidenced by the growing bulge in his pants.</p><p>Sensing the discomfort, Carol helped remove them, boxers and all. It gave her a good glimpse of his erect cock. As Spider-Man, his costume didn’t leave much to the imagination. However, Carol that didn’t stop her from admiring it. She’d seen enough cocks in her personal life to know when a man’s endowment was above average. The fact that Peter didn’t brag about it as much as he could’ve spoke volumes.</p><p>“Nice dick and a nice body,” she said. “Just what I need!”</p><p>“Then, let me give it to you, Carol,” Peter said, blushing somewhat under her gaze, “but I want to make you feel good, too.”</p><p>“Of course, you do,” she said with grateful humored grin. “You’re too damn decent.”</p><p>“Does that mean I <em>don’t</em> have to ask to eat your pussy out?”</p><p>“No, but I appreciate the courtesy.”</p><p>Peter smiled back before once again letting his actions speak louder than any of his witty quips.</p><p>This time, he got on top while Carol laid on her back. He kissed her again to maintain that tone she’d so skillfully set. Following it, he trailed his lips down her face, neck, and torso. He spent a little extra time between her breasts, but not much. He remained focused, working his way down her abdomen as he grasped the sides of her panties.</p><p>Carol instinctively elevated her hips so that he could remove them. As soon as they were off, she spread her legs, inviting him to indulge in her sweet pussy. Again, he accepted the invitation.</p><p>“Mmm…what a <em>marvelous</em> pussy,” Peter said before burying his face in her inner thighs.</p><p>He was not the least bit subtle. Like a man possessed, Peter smothered her muff with his lips and tongue. He’d clearly paid attention in health class because he knew his way around female anatomy. He hit all the right spots, licking along her moist slit while giving extra attention to her clitoris. A round of hot shivers coursed through her body, adding more fire to the burning desire within.</p><p>“Oohhh yeah!” Carol purred in approval. “That’s it, Spidey. Taste it! Enjoy it!”</p><p>He stepped up his efforts, encouraged by her approval. With both hands on her thighs, he probed her inner folds with his tongue, tasting her womanly flesh. More blissful shivers followed. Carol bent her legs back further and grabbed the sheets under her. The thoughts, feelings, and burdens that had plagued her melted away, albeit temporarily. Eagerly, she entered a sexual daze where all needs and desires took their most basic form.</p><p>Peter joined her as well. He ate her out like a man drunk on lust. There were no quips or clever wit. He was just a man indulging in a woman’s pussy, tasting her juices and aligning their desires. He was well on his way to making her climax. Carol would’ve loved nothing more than to just get her orgasm to numb her mind with pleasure. However, she hadn’t forgotten that good sex was mutual, even in when it was casual.</p><p>“Mmm…so wet! So hot!” she said in her lurid daze. “Peter…I’m ready. Fill me with your dick.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” he said, as though it were a command by a true captain.</p><p>The former Air Force pilot in her wanted to commend him for such formality. She chose to save that for the afterglow. For now, she’d settle for a good fuck.</p><p>Peter stayed on top, giving her pussy one last lick before aligning his body with hers, missionary style. He grabbed onto her thighs, her legs hitched over his shoulders to allow perfect leverage. Carol could feel the tip of his dick rub against her slit. In anticipation, she latched onto his arms and locked eyes with his, telling him without words what kind of sex she wanted. Again, he delivered.</p><p>Like a good soldier, he obeying his superior officer. He thrust his hips forward, driving his rigid penis into her waiting vagina. Hard masculine flesh penetrated hot womanly depths, igniting many nerves with hot pleasure. It sent Carol deeper into that daze, her mind and body subsumed by sensual delight.</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Oh yes!” Carol panted. “Give it to me! Ooh give it to me! Just like that!”</p><p>“Ohhh Carol!” he grunted. “So hot and tight!”</p><p>It had definitely been a while, more so for her than it had for him. Carol hadn’t had sex since she broke up with Rhodey and given her line of work, she rarely had time to just indulge. Despite some unpleasant experiences in the past, she hadn’t forgotten how great sex felt. She hadn’t forgotten how liberating it could be. It might not have been the healthiest way to cope with the death of a parent, but it wasn’t the worst.</p><p>It helped that Spider-Man was a really good fuck. Barbara Moorse hadn’t kept <em>that</em> a secret while dating Peter. The man didn’t just hammer away, as though he were humping a doll. He tried to get a feel for his partner, literally and figuratively. That shouldn’t have been such a revolutionary concept, but it worked.</p><p>As he fucked her, Peter watched and listened to her reaction. He used that as a guide to establish a rhythm. He quickly gleaned that she liked it rougher than most. As a result, he thrust harder and faster, pumping his cock within her moist sheath. It rocked their bodies and the bed, his pelvis smacking against hers with every movement.</p><p>It was so hot and raw. Carol got in the act as well, shifting her hips in accord with his movements and contracting her inner muscles with every thrust. Once he found that heated rhythm, they ran with it. Carol kept him motivated every, raking her fingers over the sinews of his upper body and urging him with her eyes to keep going. She was already close. That sweet release she desperately sought was coming fast.</p><p>“Ohh! Ooh my God!” Carol moaned as the feeling approached. “I’m coming, Peter! I’m gonna come! I’m gonna…come!”</p><p>He almost seemed surprised, as though he hadn’t been fucking like a real hero should. He might have expected more effort to make Carol Danvers climax, as though the woman who became Captain Marvel had to make it challenging. For once, she didn’t have to make things harder to make them right. This time, she just let it wash over her.</p><p>“Ohhhh yes!”</p><p>Her orgasmic cries coincided with an orgasmic rush. It hit like a Kree armada. Her vaginal muscles clamped down over Peter’s cock, throbbing hard as waves of wondrous pleasure washed over her. She closed her eyes, curled her toes, and arched her back as she soaked in the feeling. She also dug her nails into Peter’s shoulders, which would surely leave marks in the morning. He didn’t seem to mind, though.</p><p>“Damn,” he said, “even in sex…you find a way to raise the bar.”</p><p>Carol laughed, even in a state of pure ecstasy. It was fitting. Just as she sought to fly higher, further, and faster than her peers, she put the same effort into sex. The results spoke for themselves, from her euphoric moans to her trembling body.</p><p>She gladly rewarded Peter for giving those results. She pulled him into a deep kiss. He was still balls-deep inside her and she was still processing the orgasmic onslaught. Despite her blissful state, she hadn’t forgotten that her partner hadn’t climaxed. He’d definitely held back, assuming he needed more endurance to get Carol Danvers off. He must have been pleasantly surprised. Now, she intended to reward him.</p><p>“Your turn, Spidey,” she whispered into his ears.</p><p>Before coming down from her release, Carol seized control of their sex. She grabbed onto his shoulders, shifted her legs so that they were wrapped firmly around his waist, and rolled him over. The next thing Peter knew, he was flat on his back, looking up at a naked woman who he’d just brought to orgasm. He was still inside her and she was eager to show her gratitude.</p><p>“Wow,” Peter said, another goofy grin forming on his face.</p><p>“Just lie back and enjoy,” she told him. “I’m gonna ride your dick until you come. And your gonna fill me up with your jizz.”</p><p>“Um…are you sure?” he asked, always the responsible one.</p><p>“Of course,” Carol assured him. “The Kree can travel across the galaxy. They sure as hell have good birth control.”</p><p>That set his mind at ease. Carol had utilized Kree-brand contraception since she discovered it. She wasn’t even sure it was necessary. Having learned that she was half-Kree, she could never conceive a child, for all she knew. She’d have to visit Dr. Minnerva to figure that out at some point. For now, she had more pressing issues.</p><p>Now straddling Peter’s waist, her feet planted firmly at her partner’s side, Carol grasped his waist hovered over him. He reached up and grabbed onto her ass, which she always enjoyed. With his hardened cock still buried in her pussy, and plenty of incentive, she began riding him. Just as he’d done with her, she was considerate. She got a feel for what he liked, building up a steady rhythm. His grunts and moans let her know she was doing it right.</p><p>“Carol…oh God! Ooh that’s so good!” Peter gasped.</p><p>“Mmm…yeah! You like that, don’t you?” she said playfully.</p><p>Her riding intensified. Her hips gyrated and her breasts bounced. Their movements weren’t quite as fervent as before, but they still got the bed rocking. Plenty of hot sensations flowed through them. This time, Peter got to lay back and enjoy it. Carol, like any dedicated soldier/captain, saw the task through to the utmost.</p><p>As their sex unfolded, Peter explored her upper body with both hands. He gave plenty of attention to her bouncing breasts, but Carol dared to get playful. At one point, she took his hands in hers and suckled his fingers, which he really seemed to like. He also loved it when she leaned back a bit, allowing him to rise up and motorboat her breasts again. His proclivities were basic, but easy to oblige.</p><p>Carol rode him hard, really building up his peak to really make it count. She didn’t draw it out too much. Even the most responsible partner had their limits. When she sensed him getting close, she slowed her movements. She made it a point to really work her vagina along the full length of his cock, squeezing him with her inner muscles to get him to that special brink.</p><p>“Carol, I’m…I’m really close!” he gasped. “I’m gonna…”</p><p>His words quickly dissolved into heavy pants. Carol just put a finger on his lips, caressing his face as she cast him an erotic gaze.</p><p>“Shush, handsome,” she told him. “Go on. Come!”</p><p>She made the last round of movements. She clutched his shoulders and dug her feet into the bed, really working her hot pussy along his full length. The pace slowed, but the intensity grew. It gave Peter that added push to send him over the edge. When it crossed over, he closed his eyes and let out a deep grunt as he got his release.</p><p>“Ohhhh fuck!” Peter exclaimed.</p><p>Almost immediately, she felt his body relax within her intimate embrace. As he buried his face in her shoulder, he grasped her hips and held on tight as he climaxed hard.</p><p>It must have been a while for him too. He released a sizable load of cum up into her pussy. Some even made it into her womb. That hot feeling of his fluids mixing with hers coupled with the hard throbbing of his manly flesh, each tremble radiating with a pleasure similar to the one he’d given her. Even for a casual fuck, it was uniquely satisfying.</p><p>Along with that satisfaction came another feeling that went beyond the sex. As Carol held Peter Parker, their naked bodies entwined and immersed in such wondrous bliss, it came to her in a moment of needed clarity.</p><p>“<em>This</em> is it,” Carol said under her breath, “<em>this</em> is what I needed to feel…close and connected.”</p><p>She doubted Peter heard that. He was still swimming in that orgasmic sea. She gladly let him have his time, keeping their bodies connected. When he opened his eyes and came back down to Earth, she greeted him with a smile and a friendly kiss on the forehead.</p><p>“Mission accomplished, stud,” Carol told him. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m not usually at a loss for words after sex,” Peter said, still dazed, “but…I’ve got nothing.”</p><p>She laughed with him, kissing him again before settling into a comfortable afterglow.</p><p>Their lower bodies parted, his dick withdrawing from her pussy, along with quite a bit of sexual fluid. Carol didn’t mind. She still curled up next to him, lying on her side while he remained on his back. He kept an arm draped around her, stroking her lower back. It added another layer of satisfaction to their sex, maintaining that close connection.</p><p>After finding out about her heritage, learning she was half-Kree and half-human, Carol felt so isolated. When her mother died, it was like she’d been flung into the deepest, coldest depths of space. Her identity had been shaken. Her world had been shattered. She felt so distant from everyone, human and Kree.</p><p>Then, on a lustful whim, she connected with someone.</p><p>That connection didn’t end with her orgasm. Looking up at Peter, feeling the warmth of his body, that lonely feeling that plagued her didn’t feel vast. The prospect of living life without her mother as a half-Kree woman didn’t feel so daunting anymore.</p><p>“It gets easier, you know?” Peter said, finally breaking the silence of the afterglow.</p><p>“What does?” Carol asked.</p><p>“Life after you’ve lost someone close,” he said, his tone both sincere and serious. “I won’t say it hurts less. I won’t even say it makes you stronger. But it <em>does</em> get easier.”</p><p>“Even for someone who <em>habitually</em> runs away from easy?” she quipped.</p><p>“It’s not that kind of <em>easy</em>, Carol. It’s not a challenge. It’s not a fight. It’s not some equation to solve or obstacle to endure. It’s living your life…being comfortable in your own skin…taking responsibility for what you do.”</p><p>“That still sounds hard,” Carol pointed out.</p><p>“Of course, it does,” he said. “You just had your world shattered. Losing a parent will do that. But you’re still here. You’re still trying to move forward…learning and growing along the way. It’s just a matter of trying to become the person you know they’d want you to be.”</p><p>Carol fell silent. In terms of pillow talk, Peter Parker wasn’t quite as skilled as he was with cunnilingus. At the same time, it felt like something she needed to hear.</p><p>She was nowhere near close to processing the death of her mother and the revelations about her heritage. The fact she’d just had meaningless sex with someone proved that beyond all doubt. However, she couldn’t just wallow in sorrow. She was Carol Danvers. She was Captain Marvel. She still had battles to fight, missions to complete, and friends to help.</p><p>The prospect of moving forward without her mother was daunting, but she had no intention of buckling under the pressure. That just wasn’t who she was. It wasn’t who her mother wanted her to be. Whether human or Kree, Carol Danvers kept flying and fighting. That was who her mother helped her become. That was who she wanted to be.</p><p>Looking back towards Peter, their naked bodies still curled together and partially entwined, she cast him another smile. It was the first smile born of strength since her mother’s death and it came from a casual fuck buddy. Something about that just felt so fitting.</p><p>“Thanks, Parker,” Carol told him. “You’re smarter than most men after they get laid.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Besides, what are casual booty calls for?” he joked.</p><p>“Why does it have to be <em>casual</em>?” she said curtly.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Peter asked, both curious and intrigued.</p><p>“Well, this is usually the part where you get up, get dressed, and swing off into the night,” she said, as though it were the most logical, “but if you plan on staying the night…well, you might have to go down on me again, but there’s also a chance you’ll get your dick sucked. I also have a bottle of lube in my dresser that I’ve yet to open.”</p><p>“That sounds less like a booty call and more like a night of reckless indulgence,” he said, “not that I’m complaining.”</p><p>“It’s not reckless if it’s helping with an ongoing identity crisis,” Carol quipped. “Call it whatever you want. I intend to stay naked the rest of the night. You can either tap out or get your second wind. Because for what I’m dealing with, cuddling just won’t cut it!”</p><p>Peter pretended to think about it while chuckling to himself. Before he could respond, a round of thunder echoed outside. Those looming clouds from earlier opened up. It was now pouring rain. On top of the howling winds from earlier, it was not ideal for web-slinging. It felt like the universe was telling Peter to stay with her for the night.</p><p>Never one to tempt fate, he got the message.</p><p>“Guess that answers that,” said Peter, already drawing her into a closer embrace.</p><p>“A wise choice, Parker,” said Carol, already pawing his chest in anticipation of more sex. “Now, lie back and get ready. Because I’ve got a lot more <em>coping</em> to do…and a lot of gratitude to give to the man helping me.”</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> AN: Thanks for reading. Please don’t forget to leave a review and offer feedback. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>